Amor prohibido, de un ángel y de un demonio
by nena-linda-pink
Summary: Todo el mundo sabe que los ángeles y los demonios son enemigos, y no puede existir una relación entre ellos, pero algo diferente esta por ocurrir. Un ángel y un demonio se enamoran, sus hermanos odian su relacion y hacen todo para arruinarla, ellos no lo acpetan y deciden romper las reglas, no importa el peligro que corren siempre sera con el objetivo de amarse siempre!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Qué tal? Les traigo una nueva historia! Se basa en PPG X RRB!**

**Quiero decirles que voy a subir 3 capitulos de esta historia para luego continuar con mi otro fanfic PPG: La historia de mi vida**

**Nos vemos al final**

* * *

**Capitulo 1:** El ángel rubio

En un sitio muy alejado de la tierra, en el cielo un lugar de pureza, amor, felicidad, paz, habia una enorme cantidad de ángeles. Ese lugar era muy pacífico, no había guerra, sufrimiento, dolor; todo era tranquilo. Todo el tiempo los ángeles se encontraban descendiendo a la Tierra, asegurándose de que todo este en paz.

Encima de una enorme colina de nubes, se encontraba una casa inmensa, en ella todo lo que la decoraba era color blanco. Los muebles, las habitaciones, las camas, la ropa, hasta la comida era todo blanco. En una habitación con tonos celestes se encontraba un ángel con cabellos dorados muy hermosos, su nombre es Bubbles. Su cabello dorado estaba recogidos con lazos azules en forma de dos colas de caballo que le llegaban a hasta los codos. Vestía un vestido blanco muy sencillo corto a la altura de sus rodillas, era banco pero en su sintura era decorado con un lazo celeste. Sus zapatos eran flats blancos. Sus ojos eran de un color celeste muy hermosos parecidos al cielo cuando el dia es soleado y no hay ni una nube. Encima de su cabeza se encontraba un aro dorado y en su espalda salian un par de alas blancas. Se encontraba mirandose al espejo, maquillandose ya que hoy dia era su primer dia de escuela. La educación era muy importante para los ángeles como los humanos. Bubbles entraba al cuarto año de secundaria pero por seguridad, todos los años estudiaba en una escuela diferente por lo que se podia decir que hoy era su primer dia en otra secundaria. Para acompañar su maquillaje Bubbles siempre cantaba una canción, además de ser el ángeles más hermoso, su voz era realmente encantadora, todos sentian placer y tranquilidad cuando la escuchaban cantar. Cantaba alegremente hasta que una voz le llamo:

"Bubbles, baja a desayunar"

"Ya voy" respondio Bubbles tranquilamente. Dejo su maquillaje encima de su cama y bajo a la cocina.

"Buenos dias" saludo Bubbles con una sonrisa.

"Buenos dias" respondieron dos chicas, la una se encontraba haciendo hot cakes y la otra esperaba el desayuno. La chica que cocinaba tenia el cabello muy largo, era de color naranja y estaba atado con un lazo rosado. Al igual que la rubia usaba un vestido blanco con la diferencia de que de que los bordes eran rosados y el vestido le llegaba con 5 centímetros a la altura de los tobillos y usaba los mismos zapatos. Sus ojos eran rosados. Su nombre es Blossom. La otra chica tenia el cabello negro, corto pero con un estilo muy a la onda. Usaba unos shorts blancos y un hoodie blanco. Sus zapatos eran unos convers blanco. Sus ojos eran verde limón. Su nombre es Buttercup.

La rubia se sentó mientras que Blossom servia los hot cakes a sus hermanas.

"Ya era hora, tu si tardas siglos en hacer unos simples hot cakes" dijo Buttercup mientras ponia miel y devoraba la comida.

"No empieces Buttercup, no queremos iniciar mal nuestro primer dia de escuela" respondio Blossom.

"No me sorprende que todos los años tengamos que asistir a una escuela diferente" dijo Buttercup mientras la veia aburrida.

"Son las ordenes de los arcángeles, no podemos hacer nada al respecto" dijo Blossom mientras empezaba a comer. "Pero esta vez cambiaron las cosas, de lo que se me informó es que desde ahora desenderemos a la Tierra como amigas, no como hermanas".

"¿Cómo amigas? ¿Pero porque?" pregunto Bubbles confundida.

"Los arcángeles mencionaron que ahora los demonios entran mas seguido a las secundarias, y para evitar peligro decidieron que seria mejor ir como amigas, asi que desde ahora en adelante me llamaran Momoko Akatsutsumi, Bubbles se llamará Miyako Gotokuji y tu Buttercup te llamaras Kaoru Matsubara" dijo Blossom con cara seria.

"Por lo menos iremos juntas a la misma secundaria y seremos compañeras" dijo Bubbles abrazando a sus hermanas. "Bueno debemos darnos prisa no queremos llegar tarde"

Con esas palabras Blossom y Buttercup asintieron con la cabeza y se apuraron ya que tenian que desender de los cielos a su forma humana y tomar el autobus como cualquier adolescente normal. Al parecer seria un lindo dia para las chicas, el dia estaba tranquilo, las tres estaban felicices por regresar a clases, bueno Buttercup tenía mucha flojera, no era mala estudiante, solo era que ninguna clase la encontraba interesante, pero en todas las escuelas que asistio era conocida como la chica mas atleta. A Blossom le interesaba más las ciencias, matemáticas y física, era la nerd de las tres, siempre se quedaba hasta tarde haciendo tareas o estudiando para los exámenes. En cambio a Bubbles, le interesa mas las clases de arte, unirse a los clubs de teatro y sobre todo hacer nuevos amigos, claro que de hombres haria muchos amigos ya que ella es la mas hermosa de sus hermanas, y esas eran sus cualidades: belleza, bondad, gentileza, felicidad y delicada. Todos la amanban mucho y cuando se sentia triste, todos encontraban la forma de hacerla reir.

Ya era hora de ir al autobús. Las chicas agarraron sus cosas y se transformaron en una luz blanca que en pocos momentos aparecieron de otra forma en la tierra. La ropa de Bubbles cambio a un top celeste, unoa jeans azules, convers negros. En sus muñecas usaba dos brazaletes el uno era azul y el otro amarillo. Su cabellos seguia de la misma forma. Su aro dorado y las alas se ocultaron. La ropa de Blossom cambio a una camiseta rosa con mangas largas rojas, un jean azul y unas botas cafés. Su pelo se quedo exactamente igual. Al igual que Bubbles su aro dorado y sus alas se ocultaron. Y la ropa de Buttercup cambio a ser una camiseta verde claro como sus ojos. Unos jeans negros. Unos tennis deportivos de color verde claro con blanco y amarillo. Su pelo se quedo igual solo que se agrego una diadema verde claro. Su aro y sus alas se ocultaron.

Las chicas caminaron hacia la parada de autobús donde ya esperaban una fila de chicos que sin duda eran sus compañeros. Las chicas eran un poco timidas al hacer nuevos amigos, pero después terminaban siendo las mejores amigas se muchos. Pero a Bubbles no solo queria hacer nuevos amigos este año, sino que tambien quería comseguir un novio.

* * *

**Bueno q tal les parecio el primer capitulo? Es el primer fanfic que hago sobre parejas! Boomer x Bubbles es mi principal pareja, aunque claro que en la historia va a ver Brick x Blossom y Butch x Buttercup. Si no te gustan esas parejas pues deja de leer esto! **

**Cualquie cosa sientanse libres de preguntar, lo respondere en el siguiente capítulo. **

**Ahh y talvez meta a las PowerPunks en esto!**

**Hasta la próxima! **


	2. El demonio rubio

**Hola! Aqui el segundo capítulo de la historia! Espero q les guste!**

**arauz1394: jaja no te preoupes! Tu review sii llego via al mail, jaja me alegra mucho que te guste la historia ya que solo he subido un capítulo. Asi lo hare seguire escribiendo los capítulos de esa forma :D**

**Nogizaka Haruka: Jaja te gusto? Bueno quiero darles a las chicas, una personalidad unica y una hermosa apariencia física. Jajaja me alegra que x ser el primer capitulo logre llamar la atención y espero q te siga gustando**

**Algo que deseo decir es q si se me ocurre meter a las PowerPunks en mi historia el fanfic se trata mas de PowerPuffs x RowdyRuffs, si no les gusta las parejas de Bubbles x Boomer, Blossom x Brick y Buttercup x Butch, pues largo de aqui! Perdon x pedir de esa forma pero los anti fans de PPG x RRB, saben poner comentarios super insultantes a los fans de esa union sea videos, comics, fotos o fanfic. Yo destesto con mi vida el PPnkG x RRB, pero x lo menos me aguanto esos comentarios estúpidos y respeto a quienes les gustan. Y nada de lo que digan o critiquen me hara cambiar de opinión! Les quedo claro?**

**Por sierto esta historia va a tener malas palabras! Lenguage realmente rudo! Buenooooo no tan rudo! Asiq no me estaran diciendo nada hahah casi todo lo q excribo siempre digo groserias pero eso lo aprendi del mundo xD**

**Bueno nos vemos al final! **

* * *

**Capitulo 2:** El demonio rubio

Por otra parte ese mismo dia y mismo tiempo, en lo profundo de la tierra se encontraba el lugar donde ningún humano desea ir dependiendo de los pecados cometidos, un lugar donde nadie descansa en paz, un lugar donde el sufrimiento y el dolor son lo que gobiernan. Ese lugar es el Infierno. Donde los asesinos, violadores, ladrones y entre otros sufren siempre, los demonios les hacian la vida realmente miserable por más que ya esten muertos. El infierno había lava, animales aterradores, demonios de la apariencia mas horrible que el solo verles les daba asco y terror. En una casa muy grande e inmensa vivian tres demonios adolescentes de 16 años de edad. Su casa era un poco terrorífica, esta decorada con herramientas para todo tip de tortura, manchadas de sangre y con olor a muerto. Entrando en la casa habia una fuente de agua que ardia fuego. En toda la eran las paredes color cafe claro y como decoración estaban armas de todo tipo.

En su habitación se encontraba un muchacho viendo hacia el techo de su cuarto mientras lanzaba dardos. El chico tenia el pelo rubio y corto con un peinado muy cool. Estaba sin camiseta, lo unico que se encontraba alli era un musculoso abdomen. Usaba un pantalon negro roto por la parte de las rodillas. Unos convers azul oscucuro. En su cabeza se encontraban un par de cuernos, en su espalda unas alas negras de demonios y una cola demoniatico también. Sus ojos eran azul oscuro. Su nombre es Boomer. El rubio estaba a punto de caer dormido hasta que sintio que lo bañaban con agua helada.

"¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?!" Grito Boomer mientras se levantaba con una furia.

"¿Qué me pasa? ¡Casi te quedas dormido idiota!" Grito un chico pelirojo. "Apurate a desayunar que ya se nos hace tarde tarado".

"Si ya voy" dijo Boomer mientras rodaba los ojos y observó como su hermano cerraba la puerta.

Rápidamente se seco con una toalla y se fue a la cocina. En ella estaban sus dos hermanos ya desayunado. El uno tenía el pelo anaranjado, usaba una gorra roja pero al revés. Al igual que Boomer, estaba con el abdomen desnudo y musculoso pero tenia una enorme cicatriz. Usaba unos jeans negros con un cinturon rojo. Unos convers rojos. En su cuello usaba un collar gris con un cráneo. Tenia el pelo largo pero recogido en forma de una cola de caballo. Al igual que Boomer tenia cuernos, alas y una cola. Y sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre. Su nombre es Brick. El otro chico tenia el pelo negro hecho púas, estilo rebelde. Igual estaba con el abdomen desnudo pero el usaba una chaqueta de cuero negra. Unos convers negros pero le decoraban cráneos blancos. Sus ojos eran verde esmeralda. Al igual que sus hermanos el tiene cuernos, alas, y una cola. Su nombre es Butch.

"Ya despertó la bella durmiente" dijo Butch mientras veia al rubio.

"Oh, ya callate Butch" dijo Boomer.

"Ya callense los, tenemos que darnos priso o si no llegaremos tarde" dijo Brick.

"Como sea, ¿a cual secundaria nos toca ir esta vez?" pregunto Butch.

"Webb High School" dijo Brick.

"Esa es nueva, supongo que ahí pdoemos hacer desastres, robar almas y matar para que esa secundaria quede en ruinas jajajaja" dijo Butch mientras se reia malevolamente.

"¿Qué acaso no te aburres? ¡Hacemos esa misma mierda todos los malditos años!" Exclamó Boomer.

"Wow Boomer es la primera vez que oigo eso de ti" dijo Brick sorprendido. "Pero ahora que lo mencionas si me parece aburrido hacer la misma pendejada, deberíamos hacer otra cosa".

"Ustedes dos si que estan mal de la cabeza, yo seguiré con lo mio, a mi me vale madre lo qe ustedes hagan" dijo Butch mientras los miraba desinteresado. "Como sea, muevanse o llegamos tarde".

Con esas palabras el rubio y el pelirojo no dijieron nada y terminaron de desayunar. Ya era la hora de ir a la secundaria, los chicos cojieron sus mochilas y volaron a tierra firme en forma de rayos de fuego. La ropa de Boomer cambia a ser una camisa celeste con cuadros azul oscuro abierta, mostrando una camiseta blanca abajo de esta. Unos jeans negros rotos por la parte de las rodillas. Unos convers celeste. Sus alas, cuernos y su cola se ocultan. La ropa de Brick cambia a ser una camisa roja con rayas negras. Unos jeans gris oscuro. Y unos convers rojos. Conserva su gorra y su collar. Sus cuernos, alas y cola se ocultan. Y la ropa de Butch cambia a ser una camiseta verde oscuro. La misma chaqueta negra se conserva. Unos jeans negros, que tenian un par de cadenas por los bolsillos traseros. Unos convers negros. Sus alas, cuernos y su cola se ocultan.

"Miren ahi esta el grupo de tarados que esperan el autobus" dijo Boomer.

"Si, deley deben ser nuestros compañeros" dijo Brick.

"Nada, ellos son mis próximas víctimas" dijo Butch mientras sonreía.

Los chicos se juntan con ellos y esperan el autobus como cualquier otro. Boomer estaba totalmente cansado de tener que asesinar, negociar y otras cosas obvias que hacen los demonios. Su objetivo era tener una amistad a secretro, si llegaba a revelar quien eran sus amigos, era evidente que su hermano Butch los iba a torturar. Y si habia alguna chica con la cual tuviera cosas en comunes, divertida, cariñosa, le pediria que fuera su pareja por toda la vida.

* * *

**Bueno esto es todo x hoy! Espero q les guste este capitulo! **

**Cualquier cosa sientanse libres de preguntar, lo respondere en el siguiente capítulo! **

**Bye!**


	3. El primer día de secundaria

**Hola! Que tal? JaJa ya aqui el tercer capitulo de la historia :3**

**Perdon x tardarme en actualizar jaja ultimamente me ha estado dando una pereza maldita! Mis disculpas!**

**Nogizaka Haruka: Bueno si te has visto el episodio que los chicos regresan a la ciudad, a Butch le dicen el varón de la locura, no digo que voy hacer que Butch quede como un loco, obvio no! Los chicos van ir cambiando segun como transcura la historia. **

**Nos vemos al final! **

* * *

**Capitulo 3:** Primer día de secundaria

Un vez todo un grupo de adolescentes se encontraba en la parada de autobús, todos ellos conversaban de sus planes que tuvieron en las vacaciones de verano... todos excepto las chicas, resultaba que para esa época ellas tenía que estar de vigilancia para asegurar la paz y el orden en la tierra, todo el día estuvieron pendiente de las cosas, por lo cual ninguna de las tres habían teniado vacaciones. Bubbles conocía bien su labor de ángel, pero en esta ocasión paso demasiado distraída. ¿Porque sera? Resulta que faltaba 2 semanas para su cumpleaños # 16. De las tres Bubbles era la mas joven. La rubia se paso todito el verano pensando si sus hermanas le harían una fiesta, la fiesta que toda chica desea a sus 16, un vestido hermoso, un caballero bailando con ella, sus hermanas bailando con chicos apuestos, un enorme salón muy bien decorado. Llego el autobús y toda la multitud de gente entro. Una vez todo el mundo adentro el autobús partió rumbo a la secundaria.

Una vez llegado a la segundaria todo el mundo bajo, se encontraba una multitud de estudiantes afuera del instituto, todos se abrazaban, todos conversaban de sus vacaciones. Las chicas como no conocían a nadie fueron directamente la oficina para coger sus horarios, después se dirigieron a su salón. A los pocos minutos entraron sus compañeros poco a poco. Poco después entro la maestra. Las chicas veian que sus compañeros eran peronas muy agradables, a exención de tres chicos que solo daba la sensación de que algo malo iba a suceder. La maestra se paro al frente y empezo a hablar.

"Buenos dias chicos, espero que hayan disfrutado mucho de sus vacaciones, soy la Señorita Keane, el dia de hoy nos acompañan 6 estudiantes nuevos, porfavor pasen al frente y presentence con sus compañeros".

Con eso las chicas y los chicos pasan a delante.

"Hola me llamo Momoko Akatsumi, tengo 16 años" dijo la peli roja.

"Hola soy Miyako Gotokuji, tengo 15 años, espero que podamos ser buenos amigos" dijo la rubia, mientras sonreía dulcemente.

"Soy Kaoru Matsubara, tengo 16 años" dijo la peli negra con cara de aburrimiento.

"Me llamo Him Brick Joshua Jojo, pueden decirme Brick y tengo 17 años" digo el pelirojo con cara de desinteresado.

"Mi nombre es Him Boomer Yosho Jojo, me dicen Boomer, tengo 17 años" dijo el rubio.

"Me conocen por Him Butch Alexander Jojo, diganme Butch, tengo 17 años" dijo el peli negro.

"Bien pues bienvenidos sean los seis, espero que se sientan bien estudiando aquí" dijo la Señorita Keane.

Las primeras cuatro horas de clases no paso nada en especial, la maestra solo introducía sobre los temas nuevos que iban a ver este año, y retomando un poco de los temas de los años pasados. Sonó la campana todo el mundo salió al receso. Había mucha gente en la cafetería, las chicas lo primero que hicieron fue sentarse en una mesita de afuera para comer.

"Chicas algo me dice que en esta secundaria hay demonios" dijo Momoko.

"Momo-chan tranquila, se ve que aquí no a sufrido ningun ataque de demonios" dijo Miyako.

"De todas maneras hay que estar alertas" dijo Momoko.

Mientras discutían entre ellas, una chica se les acercaba, tenia una camiseta blanca con una manzana verde, una chaqueta roja, unos jeans rojos, unos tennis blancos, tenia el cabello café, le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, tenia unos ojos color turquesa. Amistosamente se acercó hacia ellas.

"Hola mucho gusto en conocerlas mi nombre es Robin" dijo mientras sonreía.

"Hola, el placer es de nosotras me llamo Miyako y ellas son mis amigas Momoko y Kaoru" dijo la rubia.

"¿Amigas? Yo juraba que eran hermanas" dijo Robin.

"No lo somos, pero hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntas, tanto que nos tratamos como hermanas" dijo Miyako.

"Bueno he oido hqblar sobre ustedes, he escuchado que las tres van a estudiar en otro colegio todos los años" dijo Robin.

"Bueno no siempre nos hemos ido a diferentes colegios" dijo Momoko "En realidad, nos conocemos desde los 5 años, y nos volvimos amigas"

"¿Son amigas inseparables? Que lindas amistades " dijo Robin.

"Pues yo espero que tu y yo nos volvamos las mejores amigas Robin" dijo Miyako mientras sonreia dulcemente.

XxxxXxxxX

Mientras tanto en ese momento en otra parte de la secundaria...

*suspiro* "Mierda, primer dia de esas putas clases y ya siento el cansancio de todo el año, pero que clases más aburridas" dijo Butch mientras bostezando.

"Asi nos toca, pero por suerte no somos humanos que pasan todo el dia en una maldita oficina" dijo Boomer.

"Ultimamente los humanos tienen actividades muy raras y cansadas, un demonio tendría que ser estúpido para adaptarse a esto" dijo Brick.

"Pues ustedes ya se adaptaron a esto trío de pendejos" dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

"¿uh?" Murmuraron los tres confundidos, al regresar a ver se encuentra una chica alrededor de 16 y 17 años de edad. Su cabello era largo de color cafe atado en forma de cola de caballo. Tenía las dos orejas llenas de piercings. Usaba un hoodie negro, unos jeans azul oscuro rotos justo por las rodillas y unos convers negros.

"¡¿Cadence?!" Dijieron los tres sorprendidos.

"¿Cómo están mis demonios favoritos?" Dijo la chica.

En eso los chicos se levantan y le van a abrazar.

"¿Pero qué haces aqui?" Dijo Boomer.

"Eso era lo mismo que les iba a preguntar, hace años me dieron la misión de venir a vigilar a esta secundaria, para asegurarme de que no vinieran demonios, pero al parecer me encontré con tres metiches" dijo Cadence.

"Eres tan ingrata, no diste señal de vida, ya te creíamos desaparecida" dijo Brick.

"¿Ingrata yo? Ustedes son unos desgraciados que se van si avisar, les escribi treinta cartas y todas me las fueron devueltas" dijo Cadence. "Como sea, ¿Qué estan haciendo aqui?"

"Tú sabes cómo es el Infierno, nos mandan a secundarias diferentes hacer mierda con la gente" dijo Butch con cara de aburrimiento.

"Pues bien por mi que no soy demonio" Dijo Cadence. "Ustedes tres deben tener cuidado".

"¿De qué?" Dijo Brick.

"Me han informado que los arcángeles mandaron a tres ángeles acá en esta misma secundaria" dijo Cadence.

"Carajo, ahora tenemos que lidiar con cuatro apestosos ángeles" dijo Butch.

"Butch tú sabrs bien que yo no voy a interferir con sus planes, solo les advierto" dijo Cadence.

"Por casualidad, ¿les conoces?" Pregunto Boomer.

"Si las conozco, se llaman Blossom, Bubbles y Buttercup" dijo Cadence.

"Supongo que ellas te conocen también, ¿no saben, verdad?" Dijo Boomer.

"¿De mi amistad con tres demonios? Naah, nadie del cielo sabe nada, de hecho es a los año que no he acendido, pero descuiden nuestro secreto esta a salvo" dijo Cadence.

"Uff menos mal" dijo Brick.

"Bueno nos vemos luego" dijo Cadence y camino adentro del instituto.

-Es agradable tenerla con nosotros, es a los años que no he visto a mi mejor amiga- pensaba Boomer mientras se levantaba de la mesa y comenzaba a caminar.

"¿A dónde vas Boomer?" Pregunto Brick.

"A las clases, ya sono la campana" dijo Boomer.

Dentro de poco todos ya estaban en su salón de clases, y asi transcurrió el dia. Ya eran las 4:00 pm y todo el mundo salieron del instituto para dirigirse a los autobuses. Pero las chicas y los chicos se fueron caminando hacia dos callejones oscuros, dónde las chicas volvieron a sus formas de ángeles y ascendieron al cielo, en cambio los chicos, regresaron a su forma demoníaca y descendieron al infierno.

XxxxXxxxX

En el cielo...

-Me gustó este día, hice una nueva amiga y espero que seamos las mejores, todos mis compañeros se ven agradables, a excepción de esos tres chicos... pero debo admitir que el rubio esta bien lindo- pensaba Bubbles mientres veía la ventana de su recámara.

XxxxXxxxX

En el infierno...

-Fue el dia más aburrido, pero me alegra saber de que Cadence este con nosotros de otra forma pasaremos de lo peor, todos en el salón tienen caras de pendejos... menos esa chica rubia, se veía pero tan hermosa, me preguntó si debo invitarla a salir algún día- pensaba Boomer mientras se bañaba.

* * *

**Bueno es todo x hoy! **

**Cadence es creación mía! Ya sabran un poco mas de ella mas adelante.**

**Cualquier cosa sientanse libres de preguntar, lo respondere en el siguiente capítulo. **

**Hasta la próxima! **


End file.
